sonic_art_assets_dvdfandomcom-20200213-history
Amy Rose
Amy Rose (Japanese: エミー・ローズ) sometimes referred to by her nickname "Rosy the Rascal," is a character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series of video games and related media. Introduced in 1993, Amy was the first female character in the games, and is Sonic's self-proclaimed girlfriend. Appearances 'Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie)' *Introduced in the 25th issue of Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose was used in the comic's adaptation of the game Sonic the Hedgehog CD. In it, Dr. Robotnik captures Amy when he intercepts a letter meant for Sonic the Hedgehog, in which she declares herself his biggest fan. Sonic is forced to rescue her from the clutches of the doctor and his latest creation, Metal Sonic. After this encounter, Amy moved to Knothole, where she continued her support of Sonic, even during the "Mecha Madness" saga. *Amy remained a minor character until Archie's adaptation of Sonic Adventure. Mandated by Sega to change her design from the classic Sonic CD look, an issue was dedicated to her aging four years in an instant through the help of the Ring of Acorns. Although she had aged physically, mentally she was still the same, and was denied entry into the Freedom Fighters, although she played a similar role in the adaptation as she did in the game proper. Eventually, Amy would become a full member of the Freedom Fighters, proving herself as a valuable member during the year long absence of Sonic. *Through her time in the comic, Amy has also held the same love and obsession over Sonic as she does in the games, but unlike her game counterpart she has to deal with numerous other love interests for Sonic, including Princess Sally. Even still, she refuses to waver on her devotion to Sonic, although he sees her more as a sister than anything else. *It must be noted that while Amy's nickname was used briefly in the series, it was later put into use from her counterpart on Moebius, home of the Anti-Freedom Fighters. Rosy the Rascal, having a design also tied to her original Sonic CD style, used the Ring of Acorns to age not for the sake of Sonic's attention, but because she hated him and wanted to find a way to defeat him. 'Sonic the Comic' *The introduction of Amy in Sonic the Comic followed the same basic premise as the games continuity, having her on the Little Planet seeking Sonic and subsequently being kidnapped by Metal Sonic. However, the comic embraced her tomboy attitude, making sure that even while she was kidnapped, she not be at the mercy of her captors. This was also exemplified in her choice of weaponry, discarding the hammer of her game counterpart and utilizing a crossbow when in battle. She was also one of the most visually dynamic of the core members of the Freedom Fighters, for the simple fact that her clothing would often change, her Sonic CD dress design abandoned early on. *Amy would go on to become a major part of the Freedom Fighters, reaching the status of second in command, and being the leader when Sonic would disappear, such as in the build-up to issue 100 when he had to get his way back to Mobius through the Special Zone. One of the main authors of the strip, Nigel Kitching, would later go on record saying that he never played the Sonic/Amy relationship straight on, and was never clear on whether Amy had a genuine interest in Sonic, or would put on a show simply to see what kinds of reactions she would get from him. 'Sonic X' *Produced under the supervision of Sonic Team, Sonic X has Amy Rose stick close to her video game personality. She uses her trusty Piko Piko Hammer to fight off Dr. Eggman's robots, and in her down time lives in the same complex as Chris Thorndyke and the rest of the Sonic gang that have been displaced from their homeworld. While she is Sonic's self-declared girlfriend, Sonic doesn't seem as weary of her in the series, and there are even the briefest of hints that he cares about her more than just a friend. However, Sonic refuses to ever admit such things, and through the series Amy tries time and again to get Sonic to notice her. *The romantic aspect of the Sonic/Amy relationship is hinted at even more in the Archie Comic series based on the show, when Sonic goes on a date with the pink hedgehog, albeit from a bet he lost with Knuckles. While at the end of the date their relationship remained as it does in the show, he says "maybe" in response to the question of whether or not he'd ever go on another date with her. Artworks Artwork of Amy Rose Videos Videos of Amy Rose Voice Actors *Hynden Walch *Lisa Ortiz *Cherami Leigh *Janice Kawaye *Amy Jo Johnson *Cindy Robinson *Jennifer Douillard Voice Sounds *''Amy Rose/Voice Sounds'' *''Download Amy Rose / Voices Sounds'' Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Team Rose Sonic Riders series only